Talk:Gears of War 3
Game Informer Scans Here some magazine scans from Game Informers Gears 3 overview, enjoy http://forums.gametrailers.com/thread/gi-gears-3-scans/1064307 User:KRYPTON SPARTAN May 5, 2010, 8:20 PM Dizzy According to the Gears official Facebook page (http://www.facebook.com/pages/Gears-of-War-Official-Page/) and Rod's Twitter (http://twitter.com/GearsViking), Dizzy is back for the 3rd game. Would this be enough to warrant adding Dizzy to the cast of returning characters? DTwirler 19:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Facebook link is broken and I don't see anything saying that Dizzy is in GoW 3, only that the voice actor is in the studio.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Weapons sections need a bit of sorting The Digger Launcher is a Locust heavy weapon so it should be in the Locust Armory section, the Incendiary Grenade isn't listed in the COG's section either, and the Multi-Turret should be added in the Locust Armory section aswell. But I cannot edit the page so I'm just telling who ever wants to fix it.----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler Also, in the magazine xbox world, Anya is seen wielding a longshot, so this should be added to the COG arsenelSlacky11 20:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hoffman Is there going to be Hoffman? :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 03:41, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :No sources on him yet.--Chairman Jack the Black 03:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm speculating that he will be in in it, though it is just speculation. - ThePlatypus 21:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes hoffman is in you see him at the end of the e3 2010 demo - I JARO I 21:06, June 13 2010 (UCT) "Bean Stalk" Wretches The "bean stalks" that are in the trailer for Gears of War 3 and the June issue of Gameinformer seem to be Wretchs so maybe add or change the article on Lambent wretches. Any proof you need, just look in the GameInformer issue and youll see the similarities. 22:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC)David L. G. the bean stalks are called Lambent Stalks and those things that look like wretches are actually called Polyps they are crab like creatures that spawn from drudges or stalks 01:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin Splitting Should we split the list of Lambent enemies/characters from the list of Locust characters? BuzzSawBill 06:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :yes.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I've split them up, and reorganised the character lists into a table. --EightyOne (talk) 20:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Savage Locust Has anyone made the savage locust page? David L. G. 01:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC)David L.G. Savage Grenadier--Chairman Jack the Black 10:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Chairman Prescott Just in case, anyone wanna add the Chairman of the COG in the article? I heard he's been confirmed to return.David L. G. 02:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) New character IGN has played the demo and noted there is a new female character named Sam, here. Unfortunately, no picture. I think we have to wait until E3 to find out. --Melanator123 20:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) No Horde Mode? If i interpreted it correctly, they replaced horde mode with Beast Mode. that stinks, it would have been awesome if Gears of War 3 had Horde mode and Beast mode. SupremeCommander 02:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Talk page is not a forum.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Veteran Wings+Gears of War 3=something has anyone considered putting up the thing about the veteran wings Rod Fergusson said that your veteran gear achievment will mean something in gears 3 Quote --->@(username blocked)By "wings" I meant that getting the "Veteran Gear" achievement will mean something in Gears 3. 6:08 PM Aug 25th via web in reply to(username blocked)<---pasted directly from twitter http://twitter.com/GearsViking/status/22131564637 I just don't know where the right place is to put this info~~GuestForeverX @ a different PC found a whole bunch of new gears 3 stuff !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://forums.epicgames.com/showthread.php?t=746684 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1zXItIXqdM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7fRItftqes we will have different lancers, gold,pink,flame,green,black with red omen, camo more executions including mortat,scorcher,retro lancer,lancer we also have news that there will dedicated servers with host migration gaurdian and submission have been merged into "capture the leader" the leader will have an improved tat-com where he can see enemies i have to go soon so i just summed it up lets get our community working on the data on the best gears site (gearspedia)~~GuestForeverX :We know already--Chairman Jack the Black 15:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Alphabetizing Do you think that everything that is listed anywhere within the wiki should be alphabetized, for the reader's convenience? Most notably the lists of characters on the Gears 3 page. I would do it myself but I don't really have that kind of time on my hands. Play as Stranded Like i mean, if you play Horde mode, you should be able to play as a stranded, not just a COG soldier. If you choose to be a stranded, you will have a different stranded character any different time. :The talk page is not a forum.--JacktheBlack 22:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RAAM and A.Carmine ??? Has A. Carmine and RAAM been confirmed to return in Gears of War 3, I was looking on the multiplayer characters and just saw their names but I can't find the infomation to say they are returning. Thannks Wwewrestling 20:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *If you watch the new video Dedicated Execution you can clearly see RAAM and Anthony Carmine being used in multiplayer. Squireyoung 23:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *How do you know that it isn't a Savage Theron without the helmet, because a Savage Theron and RAAM look sort of the same but I'm not sure, I really want it to be RAAM. Thanks Wwewrestling 19:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *Dude are you kidding me? A) RAAMS armor is black not white. B) When do therons not have helments? and C) RAAM's head is distinctivly different than any other locust.Squireyoung 02:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *I totally agree, I know RAAM's armour is black, and a Savage Theron's armour is white but I was just asking for your opinion, by the way I watched a video and saw a user playing as a Savage Theron without the helmet. I know RAAM is in Multiplayer so he's not going to be in the story then? Wwewrestling 11:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *Is it without a helmet, or with the new head wrapping thing they wear.. because RAAM has nothing on his head. No, obviously he is not going to be in the story. He is dead, his was shot in the head and bleeded out before being thrown into a lake of liquid emulsion by the Tyro Pillar. Soon after, the lightmass bomb detonated and vaporized anything in that area. He is Dead, he is not coming back, ever. People need to accept that lol. --Squireyoung 12:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *No they had nothing on their head just plain, anyway I have been looking you can tell its definitely is RAAM because I looked at this armour and his mini cape on the back of him and it is exactly the same as his appearances from the previous games, he even has that plate thing stuck in his head, when we first started his conversation I didn't look proberly at the Savage Theron to see how white their armour really was and how black RAAM's armour was, so lets end all this lol, RAAM is in the game :) :D. Wwewrestling * Limited and epic editions Can anyone confirm that the contents of the two editions will be told after the beta. If so, once we find out, it would be something that might be worthy of mentioning on the Gears of War 3 page. TheExiledGear 10:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) RAAM in Gears of War 3 There has been alot of people saying how is RAAM in Gears of War 3, well.....check out the Dedicated Execution trailer. Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toys. Here are the Gears of War 3 HeroClix toys which included: Gears: Baird, Anya, Marcus Fenix, Dom, and the Cole. Locust: Skorge, Kantus, RAAM, Locust Drone, and a Mauler. The Figures are due out in August 2011. Wwewrestling 20:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC)